


games

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: They get locked in and Oikawa wants to play truth or dare.





	games

"Come on, let's play it," Oikawa whined.

"Why do you wanna play something so childish?" 

"Why not? We have nothing better to do." 

They were the last ones left and attendants didn't realize there were people inside. No one but them would be crazy enough to still work out at midnight so it wasn't exactly anyone else's fault but theirs. 

"You wouldn't do stuff like that even in middle school." 

"Because I wanted to prove I was a grown up."

Kageyama openly snorted at that, rolling his eyes. Oikawa pouted even more. He knew he did a terrible job at it, though Tobio was no one to talk. 

"Indulge me this once."

Kageyama sighed and looked at him watch him expectantly.

"If you want a kiss, just say it."

Oikawa seemed surprised at him realizing his intentions. But only for a moment.

He did want a kiss.

 


End file.
